


Anche le tigri sanno piangere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tiger [1]
Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Rain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Po è disposto a cercare Tigre persino sotto il diluvio e anche se non è in grado di consolarla, una volta trovata a lei basta solo la sua presenza.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata a: AchiSama.

Anche le tigri sanno piangere

Il pelo bianco e nero era gonfio e gli oscurava metà della visuale. Le gocce di pioggia lo facevano rabbrividire e le zampe inferiori gli affondavano nel fango.

-Accidenti a tutta questa ciccia, è come farsi le rampe di scale del tempio-. L’erba gli solleticava le caviglie, sentì il rumore di un tuono e vide una lampo azzurrognolo seguirlo. Le orecchie gli penzolavano, aderendo per metà ai lati della testa. Il nero naso a patata era secco.

-Pensa che alla fine della corsa c’è una pizza, e ti  _spaparanzerai_ \- si disse Po. Rabbrividì vedendo un ombra e saltò in avanti sentendo un rumore. Si piegò e si mise a correre, ansimando. Rallentò, si piegò e ansimò. Uscì la lingua e sgranò gli occhi.

-Cosa direbbe il maestro?- si chiese.

__

_ Shifu afferrò un sasso e lo sgretolò con le mani. _

_ “Tutto diventa polvere, ma noi diventiamo immutabili come i fiori di ciliegio. Volteggiando con la pace interiore”. Camminò facendo un paio di passi avanti e unì le mani dietro la schiena. _

Il panda scosse il capo e si passò la zampa sulla faccia.

-Figliolo, la vita è come un piatto di spaghetti- sentì nella mente la voce di suo padre.

“No, questo mi sa che non mi aiuterà” borbottò. Continuò a camminare, il fango si alzò fino ad arrivargli alle ginocchia sporcandogli il pelo.

Si fermò intravedendo una spalla oltre un albero, camminò fino a lì e l’ombra della coda di tigre scodinzolare.

-Eccola, ora gliene dico quat…- pensò. Sentì singhiozzare e vide l’ombra della porzione di spalla tremare. Po sospirò e le appoggiò la zampa sulla spalla.

“Ci sono qua io, ma non so come consolarti” disse.

Tigre appoggiò la zampa su quella del panda e sorrise.

“Mi basta” disse con voce roca.


	2. Le lacrime della tigre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigre è una guerriera forte, ma nasconde un profondo dolore. Po, però, può lenirlo.  
> Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction challenge II: Prompt: Albero  
> Seguito di Anche le tigri sanno piangere.  
> Dedicata a: White_Converse.

Le lacrime della tigre

 

Tigre abbassò le orecchie e lanciò un grido colpendo l’albero con una serie di calci. Le gocce di pioggia le ticchettavano sul muso e altre le facevano aderire i peli umidi della pelliccia. Tigre girò su se stessa e ne diede uno alto, abbassò le gambe dimenando la coda e diede una serie di pugni contro la corteccia. Mise una gamba indietro, caricò un pugno e colpì con più forza facendo tremare l’albero. Le fronde furono scosse, le foglie stormirono rumorosamente e l’acqua si riversò su di lei.

 

La tigrotta sorrise guardando Shifu avvicinarsi e si voltò. Mise la schiena ritta ed iniziò a colpire con una serie di pugni davanti a sé. Il battito cardiaco le accelerò sentendo avvicinarsi il maestro.

-Sarà orgoglioso di me!- pensò. Diede una serie di calci alti. I bulbi gialli dei suoi occhi erano liquidi e le sue iridi arancio-rossastre brillavano. Shifu utilizzò il bastone per sollevarle il braccio da sotto il gomito, gli aprì le gambe.

 

Tigre gridò, saltò e diede un calcio a piedi uniti contro l’albero scuotendolo. Girò su se stessa e atterrò in piedi, le zampe gli affondarono nel fango. Abbassò il capo e strinse i pugni, soffiando. Le gocce di pioggia avevano impregnato il suo kimono rendendolo più scuro.

“Maestro Shifu non vorrà mai più bene a nessun allievo come lo voleva a Tai Lung” mormorò. Si voltò, singhiozzò facendo tremare i baffi e avvolse la zampa con la coda, cadde a terra seduta e si appoggiò con la schiena contro l’albero. Incrociò le zampe e affondò il muso tra esse, sentiva dei tonfi in lontananza.

“Non mi hanno voluta i miei genitori, non mi hanno voluta in orfanotrofio e anche il maestro non mi vorrà mai” esalò. Sentì i tonfi di passi farsi sempre più vicini, la coda le tremò e singhiozzò più forte, mentre le sue lacrime continuavano a mischiarsi con le gocce di pioggia sul suo viso. Po sporse la zampa oltre il bordo dell’albero e gliela appoggiò sulla spalla.

“Ci sono qua io, ma non so come consolarti” ammise. Tigre appoggiò la zampa su quella di lui e sorrise.

“Mi basta” biascicò con voce rauca. Si asciugò gli occhi con l’altra zampa e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Se ci sei, vuol dire che mi vuoi”. Aggiunse. Po girò intorno all’albero, si abbassò e la abbracciò.

“Sempre” mormorò, mentre Tigre ricambiava con forza l’abbraccio.


End file.
